Kirai, demo suki
by Miyucchi
Summary: Momo benci, tapi dirinya suka, walaupun dia selalu mengharapkan kalau Hibiya akan berpaling kepadanya, dia selalu berfikiran untuk membenci Hibiya, tapi tidak bisa. Karena dirinya sudah terlanjur suka. / SONGFIC / New author at Fandom / RnR please!


**Kirai, demo suki.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Project © JIN**

**Kirai, demo suki. © Miyucchi**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo, SONGFIC, Rush, OneShot, AU**

**Pairing: [Momo x Hibiya] slight [Hibiya x Hiyori]**

**ENJOY!**

"Hibiya-kun, siang ini jadwalmu kosong tidak?" tanya seorang gadis, wajahnya imut dan surai_ caramel_-nya berkilau, laki laki di hadapannya bernama Hibiya—surai cokelatnya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan Momo Kisaragi, gadis ini.

"Maaf, Momo-san.. hari ini Hiyori memintaku untuk menemaninya berbelanja.." Hibiya tidak memandang wajah Momo, Momo mengerti lalu tersenyum simpul.

"_Souka naa_.. kalau begitu, selamat bersenang senang ya! Dan jangan pulang malam malam juga ya.." Momo berbalik badan lalu meninggalkan Hibiya, Hibiya mengenakan tudung rompi-nya untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang begitu terik siang ini.

Momo benar benar kecewa terhadap Hibiya, mengapa dia lebih memilih teman masa kecilnya—Hiyori untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Momo tahu kalau Hiyori tidak benar benar tulus mencintai Hibiya, walaupun begitu Hibiya tetap menyukai Hiyori, Momo kesal. Dirinya sudah lelah menghadapi permasalahan cintanya yang tak kunjung usai.

_Benci.. kubenci padamu.._

_Tapi suka.. suka karenanya, disini sakit sekali.._

_Aku cinta padamu, ya.. aku cinta padamu._

_Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan.._

_Tapi dirimu terlalu jauh,_

_Jadi bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat bersamamu?_

Ya, benar—Momo Kisaragi menyukai Hibiya Amamiya. Walaupun selisih umur mereka beda beberapa tahun, namun Momo tetap menyukainya. Apalagi ketika dia mengetahui kalau Hibiya bergabung dengan kelompoknya—Mekakushi Dan. Tapi kenapa dia harus mengikut sertakan Hiyori? Sungguh—Momo tidak suka, setiap hari Momo hanya melihat Hibiya dengan Hiyori, selalu berduaan.

Momo tahu kalau Hiyori menyukai sepupunya sendiri, Haruka Kokonose. Pemuda yang pendiam namun _cool_, juga _anti-social_ seperti kakaknya, Shintaro Kisaragi. Dan Hibiya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Hiyori menyukai Konoha. Itu yang membuatnya lebih sakit hati lagi.

"Kisaragi," panggil seseorang. Momo menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan _tomboy_ hendak memberikannya jus kalengan. Momo menerimanya dengan senang hati, perempuan itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau terlihat murung, ada apa?" tanya perempuan itu—Kido Tsubomi. Momo menggeleng lemah.

"Nggak kenapa kenapa kok, _Danchou_.. hanya saja.. aku sedang cemburu dengan Hiyori-chan.." ucap Momo pelan diakhir kalimatnya, Kido hanya dapat menatap mengerti lalu menepuk pundak Momo.

"Kalau aku jadi Hibiya, aku akan lebih memilih kau daripada Hiyori." Ucapan Kido membuat Momo tertawa kecil, manik_ caramel_-nya mengerling kearah Kido.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Hiyori-chan kan lebih ceria daripada aku.." ucapan Momo terdengar begitu lemah, Kido mendengus geli.

"Hiyori itu anak yang manja, bahkan kau lebih mandiri daripada Hiyori—dia selalu memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Hibiya untuk kebaikannya sendiri, sifatnya juga sangat buruk terhadap orang lain.. yaah—kecuali kalau ke Konoha sih.." Momo lagi lagi tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah _Danchou_.. aku ingin sekali Hibiya-kun berpaling padaku.. tapi entah bagaimana caranya, aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya jalan berdua, namun selalu saja Hibiya-kun menolak dengan alasan yang itu itu lagi, pasti semua alasannya berhubungan dengan Hiyori-chan.. aku kesal.." Momo membenamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya, Kido menatap nanar.

'_Kasihan juga..'_ batin Kido prihatin.

"Hoo? Apa ini, _Danchou_ diam diam perhatian juga ya terhadap Kisaragi-san!" tegur seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Seto Kousuke, lagi lagi dia membaca pikiran Kido dengan matanya itu.

"Berisik kau Seto, diamlah atau ku cungkil matamu agar kau tidak dapat membaca pikiran orang seenaknya lagi." Ancam Kido, Seto langsung terdiam dan kembali bicara dengan Kano yang berada di hadapannya.

"_Danchou_.." panggil Momo lirih, manik_ caramel_-nya berair lalu menatap kearah Kido yang tersentak.

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu.. aku senang.." butiran butiran bening jatuh dari dagunya, Kido langsung mengelap airmata Momo dari pipi Momo dan menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis, Kisaragi.." Momo hanya dapat terisak isak.

_Tentu saja yang kuinginkan.._

_Ialah sebuah hubungan cinta._

_Jika ada seseorang yang bertanya.._

_Aku tidak dapat menjawab—cinta sejati._

_Aku harap mereka berdua segera putus._

_Dan mengapa aku berfikiran sebodoh itu.._

_Kau adalah satu satunya untukku._

_Seharusnya aku tak seperti itu._

Pernah sekali Momo berfikiran untuk—melupakan Hibiya dan jatuh cinta terhadap orang lain. Tapi itu gagal karena Hibiya selalu baik terhadapnya, Hibiya terlalu jahat baginya. Sudah memberikan harapan palsu untuknya.

Pernah sekali Momo berfikiran untuk—pergi keluar kota untuk menjaga jarak dari Hibiya dan Mekakushi Dan. Namun digagalkan lagi oleh Hibiya yang menghalangi dirinya untuk pergi. Sekali lagi Momo berfikir kalau Hibiya itu jahat. Sudah memiliki orang lain dan tidak mau melepaskan dirinya begitu saja. Lagi lagi Hibiya memberikan harapan palsu untuk Momo.

"Kenapa.." Momo menangis didalam dekapan Kido, sehingga baju Kido hampir basah kuyub oleh tangisan artis cilik ini.

"_Ara_.." Momo menjauhkan dirinya dari Kido. "Maafkan aku _Danchou_.. aku tidak bermaksud—"

"—Tidak apa apa, Kisaragi.. sebaiknya kau hentikan tangisanmu dan kita jalan jalan keluar, oke? Bagaimana?" Momo mengangguk semangat dan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel terdekat.

"Kano, Seto, Mary, Konoha.. mau ikut?" tawar Kido, semuanya—kecuali Konoha mengangguk semangat.

Ya, Konoha selalu diam dan diam, entah ada apa yang salah dengan dirinya, tapi sudahlah—mereka juga tidak mau memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu, mungkin itu sudah menjadi karakter seorang Konoha.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kisaragi. Jangan lupakan jaketmu." Kido memperingatkan Momo yang sedang mengenakan baju lengan panjang tanpa jaket, dia harus mengenakan jaket sebagai penyamarannya di masyarakat agar terhindar dari kerumunan massa yang tidak lain adalah fans-fans nya.

"Baik!" Momo masuk ke kamar dan menyambar jaket merah jambu miliknya dan langsung mengenakannya.

"M-Momo-chan baik baik saja?" tanya Mary yang kini menatap prihatin, Momo mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum simpul.

"Un, _daijoubu dakara_.. ayo kita jalan ke taman! Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan hal hal menarik disana!" ajak Momo, Seto dan Kido mengacungkan tinjunya keudara dan mengangguk semangat, Konoha dan Kido tetap menjaga poker-face mereka masing masing.

Ditengah jalan mereka saling bercanda dan melakukan hal hal aneh, semua terasa tidak asing bagi Momo, dia senang memiliki teman teman seperti ini, dapat menghibur hatinya yang lelah ketika sedang gundah dan gelisah. Momo sangat bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengan Mekakushi Dan—seperti keluarga kedua baginya.

"_Are_? Itu kan Hibiya dan Hiyori-chan?" ucap Kano sambil menunjuk kearah balok balok mainan yang berada ditengah tengah taman itu. Momo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hibiya dan Hiyori dan berbalik kearah Konoha.

"Momo-san, ada apa?" tanya Konoha pelan, Momo menatap Konoha dan tesenyum kecil. Dia menggeleng lemah lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa apa, Konoha-san.. aku baik baik saja." Ucap Momo, refleks—Konoha mengelus surai surai _caramel _Momo, Momo tersentak dan dilihatnya Konoha yang tengah tersenyum manis kehadapannya.

"Jangan sedih, Momo-san.." hibur Konoha. Momo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Un," Kido masih memperhatikan keadaan dari jauh, mulai dari Momo dengan Konoha hingga Hibiya yang sedang terlihat bermesraan dengan Hiyori. Oh, sepertinya Kido kini tahu bagaimana perasaan Momo dalam situasi yang seperti ini.

_Aku cinta padamu, ya.. aku cinta padamu._

_Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan.._

_Tapi dirimu terlalu jauh,_

_Jadi bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat bersamamu?_

"_D-danchou_? Sebaiknya kita pergi saja.. ka-kasihan Momo-chan.." pinta Mary, Kido hanya dapat tersenyum dan menarik tangan Mary dan segera mengajak yang lainnya pergi dari taman tersebut.

"Maafkan kami ya Kisaragi, kami tidak tahu kalau ada Hibiya dan Hiyori disana.." ucap Kido meminta maaf. Momo menggeleng.

"Bukan salah kalian kok! Ini salahku, kan aku yang mengajak kalian ke taman?" tapi Kido tetap tidak enak hati, dia ingin menghibur Momo—bukannya membuatnya semakin sedih.

"_Ara_? Wajahmu terlihat suram loh _Danchou_, apakah kau merasa bersalah terhadap Momo-chan?" tanya Kano, yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan tidak senang dari Kido.

"_Mochiron, baka_. Aku ingin menghibur Kisaragi, tapi aku malah membuatnya semakin sedih." Ucap Kido, Momo memeluk lengan Kido.

Kido terkejut, tapi ketika Kido melihat wajah Momo yang tersenyum, Kido terluluhkan hatinya. "_Ma naa_! Sudah, tidak apa apa! Kan ada kalian, ayo kita pergi ke mall! Kita main disana!" ucap Momo bersemangat kembali sambil menarik narik lengan jaket Kido, Kido tersenyum simpul.

'_Aku hanya dapat menunggu.. Hibiya-kun.. kau terlihat senang ya dengan Hiyori-chan..'_ batin Momo sedih, sempat dia lirik tadi keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa mesra.

Dia tidak sadar kalau kini hatinya sudah hancur berkeping keping, dan dia masih mengejar sosok yang dia cintai—Hibiya Amamiya.

_Kalian yang tersenyum disana.._

_Dan rasa sakit yang kupendam._

_Dan walaupun aku ikut untuk tertawa.._

_Tapi hatiku sedang menangis._

"Aah! Lagi lagi kalah! Sial, kau terlalu jago Momo-chan!" ucap Kano kesal, ini sudah ke-3 kalinya dia kalah dalam permainan tembak-menembak, Momo hanya nyengir.

"Kau saja yang terlalu payah Kano." Seto mengejek Kano yang sedang mengumpat kesal sendiri.

"Diam kau Seto! Kau sini lawan aku!" ucapnya menantang, Seto tentu saja tidak menolak ajakan—tantangan Kano dan Momo pun digantikkan olehnya.

Selagi Seto dan Kano bertarung skor, Mary mencoba memulai obrolan dengan Momo yang kini sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Momo-chan, selama ini kehidupan Momo-chan dengan Shintaro seperti apa?" tanya Mary, Momo menjelaskan—lebih tepatnya menceritakan tentang kehidupannya selama ini dengan Shintaro.

"Onii-chan itu orang yang _anti-social_, sama seperti Konoha-san, tapi biarpun begitu dia tetap baik terhadapku, bahkan ketika ibu sedang dimakamkan, dia selalu menenangkanku. Dia berkata seperti ini 'Jangan menangis, Momo.. nanti perjalanan okaa-san tidak tenang.. okaa-san kan tidak suka melihat kau menangis, apalagi kau anak kesayangannya, jangan menangis, ya?' sungguh ucapan yang menenangkan hati untuk seseorang yang _anti-social_.." Momo menengadah kelangit langit yang dilapisi kaca, Mary tersentuh dengan cerita Momo sehingga saking seriusnya, permainan—pertarungan antara Kano dan Seto pun usai, dan pemenangnya adalah Seto.

"Heeee!? Kenapa bisa—menyebalkaaan!" Kano merengut, ya. Matanya tidak bisa digunakan didalam sebuah game, walaupun keahlian matanya adalah game.

"Sudah kubilang apa, kau itu tidak jago, Kano.. sudah sore nih, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang, dan—dimana _Danchou_?" tanya Seto yang celingak celinguk mencari sosok Kido, tiba tiba dengan watados-nya, Kido menampakkan dirinya.

"Sudah? Ayo kita pulang," semua menuruti perintah Kido dan segera kembali ke _base_ mereka, dimana Shintaro sedang duduk diruang tengah menunggu kepulangan mereka.

"Lama! Kalian kemana saja hah? Aku, Hibiya, Hiyori dan Ene menunggu kalian tau!" tegur Shintaro kesal, sedangkan Konoha hanya dapat memasang wajah poker-face nya.

"Kau lagi, Konoha! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu terus!" Konoha menunduk. "Maafkan aku.." Shintaro berdiri ketika Konoha sudah hampir menangis. "Huwaa! Jangan menangis! Aku sudah belikan makan malam untuk kalian semua!" ucap Shintaro lalu melepas ear-phone miliknya.

"_Master_, bukankah kau sedari tadi meminta tuntunan dariku untuk memasak semua makanan makanan itu? Hm?" seorang perempuan hologram muncul dari layar hanphone Shintaro.

"Berisik kau Ene! Kau kan tahu aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak!" Kido memasang wajah ragu.

"Sebaiknya tadi kita makan diluar saja ya.." ucap Kano. Shintaro mulai kesal.

"Oi! Apa maksudmu! Terserahlah, Hibiya dan Hiyori sudah menunggu di meja makan tuh," ucap Shintaro. Lagi lagi Momo murung. Dan Shintaro sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

_Ini hari jumat, dimana kita tak tersenyum bersama._

_Dan kesakitan serta kepedihan yang mataku tahan._

_Kau adalah satu satunya untukku._

_Mengapa perasaanmu tidak sepertiku?_

_Aku cinta padamu, ya.. aku cinta padamu._

_Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan.._

_Tapi dirimu terlalu jauh,_

_Jadi bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat bersamamu?_

"Hibiya, Hiyori.. kenapa kalian berjauh jauhan?" tanya Kido yang melihat pemandangan tidak biasa ketika memasuki ruang makan yang cukup lebar ini.

"Tidak kenapa kenapa kok, _Danchou_! Ayo kita makan! Masakan Shintaro enak loh!" ajak Hiyori dengan ceria, sedangkan Hibiya hanya terdiam dan menyendokkan lagi nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Momo duduk disamping Hibiya, Hibiya masih saja terdiam. Momo hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi diantara Hibiya dan Hiyori, tapi hatinya berkata lain, mungkin waktunya belum tepat untuk menanyakan itu.

Acara makan malam berlangsung dengan sepi, pasalnya kedua sejoli yang tadinya akur sekarang malah menjauh, Momo pun kebingungan dan melihat Hibiya yang berdiri lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Seto, Shintaro menggeleng lemah seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tidak tahu, ketika sudah pulang mereka malah saling berjauh jauhan, ada apa sih Hiyori?" pandangan Shintaro terarah ke Hiyori yang sedang asyik menyuapi Konoha, namun Konoha tetap menolak.

"Eh? Ada apa apanya?" tanya Hiyori kembali dengan senyuman kecil yang terpancar diwajahnya.

"Itu si Hibiya. Hibiya kenapa? Padahal tadi sepertinya kalian akur sekali, sekarang kok malah berjauh jauhan?" tanya Kano dan pertanyaannya disambut anggukan setuju dari Mary.

"Oh, itu.. kami putus. Hehehe.." ucap Hiyori dengan tenang, dan membuat Hibiya sakit hati dengan cara dekat dekat dengan Konoha? Hibiya sakit hati sekarang, tapi Momo lebih sakit hati lagi.

"Hiyori-chan bodoh! Hibiya-kun kan suka sekali padamu!" teriak Momo lalu berlari mengejar Hibiya. Semua yang berada disana hanya terdiam memandangi kepergian Momo lalu menatap Hiyori yang masih dengan tenangnya menyuapi Konoha.

Susah dimengerti.

"Hibiya-kun!" panggil Momo ketika melihat Hibiya sedang terduduk tangga depan base mereka. Momo ikut duduk disamping Hibiya.

"Ada apa?" Hibiya menatap kearah Momo dan tersenyum. Sekali lagi—Momo merasakan sakit.

"Ka-kau putus dengan Hiyori-chan?" Momo menatap Hibiya agak lama, sehingga Hibiya memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu Hibiya menjawab.

"Iya, aku putus dengannya," manik cokelat Hibiya menerawang ke langit yang sudah berwarna oranye. Matahari hampir terbenam.

"Maafkan aku Momo-san.. lebih baik aku cari angin dulu, aku ingin sendiri dulu.. maaf.." Hibiya berdiri dari tempat dia terduduk tadi, lalu berjalan jauh. Momo hanya dapat menatap punggung Hibiya dari jauh. Dia kangen di masa masa yang dulu, dimana dia dengan Hibiya sangat akur dan peduli satu sama lain.

Butiran butiran air mata jatuh dari maniknya lagi. "Ukh.. jangan.. jangan menangis.." kenapa perasaannya menjadi sangat hancur seperti ini, kenapa?

_Aku rindu padamu_

_Aku ingin bersamamu_

_Kata kata ini adalah benar jujur adanya._

_Aku takut hubungan kita kandas._

_Semuanya—semuanya tak terucap._

_Sekarang dimana?_

_Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?_

_Dan lagu apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?_

_Tolong beritahu aku, beritahu padaku.._

_Sedikit saja, tidak apa apa.._

Momo tertidur didepan base seraya menunggui Hibiya kembali, entah kenapa Momo khawatir terhadap Hibiya yang tak kunjung kembali, jadi karena lelah, dia tertidur.

"_Tadaima_—Momo-san?" Hibiya kembali dan melihat Momo yang sedang duduk bersender di pintu base, menghalangi jalan Hibiya. Hibiya mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Momo.

"Momo-san, ayo bangun, sudah malam loh," tegur Hibiya, Momo yang mendengar suara Hibiya pun segera bengun dan mengusap matanya. Lalu melihat kearah Hibiya.

"Oh—Hibiya-kun.. _okaerinasai_.." Momo tersenyum kecil. Melupakan fakta kalau ternyata hatinya masih sakit.

"Momo-san sedang apa disini? Bukannya dari tadi masuk saja?" tanya Hibiya, namun Momo mengusap tenguknya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hibiya.

"Aku menungguimu, lelahnya! Aku khawatir kalau kamu tidak pulang, jadi kutungguin deh.." ucap Momo jujur, Hibiya yang tadinya tidak mau salting didepan Momo kini pun salting.

"_E-etto_.. k-kita masuk saja yuk.. udaranya sudah dingin.." ucap Hibiya dengan gugup. Aneh, dia baru saja putus dengan orang yang dia cintai namun hatinya berdebar untuk orang lain.

'_Ada apa sih denganku..'_ batinnya.

_Aku cinta padamu, ya.. aku cinta padamu._

_Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan.._

_Tapi dirimu terlalu jauh,_

_Jadi bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat bersamamu?_

_Benci.. kubenci padamu.._

_Tapi suka.. suka karenanya, sebaiknya aku menjauh.._

Ya—Momo memutuskan untuk membenci Hibiya, tapi dirinya tidak bisa. Hatinya sungguh berkata lain, dirinya sangat mencintai Hibiya.

"_Oyasumi_, Hibiya-kun.." ucap Momo ketika hendak masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa Hibiya sadari, tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Momo.

"_E-etto_.. Momo-san.." ucap Hibiya lirih, Momo menoleh dengan semburat merah jambu yang tampak di kedua pipi putihnya itu.

"_N-nani_? Ada apa Hibiya-kun?" tanya Momo. Hibiya tidak kuasa menatap wajah Momo saat ini. Setelah menjaga bermenit menit menjaga keheningan akhirnya Hibiya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Aku.. aku orang yang jahat." Momo tersentak, namun dia tersenyum.

"Iya," jawab Momo kemudian, Hibiya melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Aku orang yang cuek.." Momo menjawab dengan senyuman lagi. "Memang." Hibiya melanjutkan lagi.

"Tapi aku orang yang akan paling merasa bersalah kalau kau tidak tahu tentang ini.." Momo memiringkan kepalanya, Hibiya semakin menggenggam erat tangan Momo.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak fakta kalau.." Hibiya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Momo. "Aku ternyata menyukai dirimu." Momo menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Rasanya ingin menangis.

"Momo-san.. mau kan kau mengisi kesepian dihatiku? Dengan kata lain—jadilah pacarku.." tangisan Momo pecah, dengan cepat dia memeluk Hibiya. Dan menangis dalam dekapannya. Hibiya membalas pelukan Momo.

"Aku mau," ucapnya lirih.

Ya—Momo sudah menutuskan untuk membenci Hibiya, tapi malam itu semuanya berubah. Tidak ada lagi kesepian yang menghiasi hatinya, hanya cahaya cinta yang terang dan rasa senang yang berlebihan. Momo tidak merasakan perjuangannya yang sia sia selama ini.

"_Arigatou_.."

**END**

**A/N: Hai! Saya author baru di fandom ini nyan~ mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan—saya gak sempet mengecek lagi, well—kayanya endingnya agak agak aneh ya.. deadline sih.. dan—semoga kalian suka! **

**Bila berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan Review ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
